wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shirrak the Dead Watcher
First boss of Auchenai Crypts in Auchindoun. General information *Level (Normal): 66 Elite **Health: 76,000 *Level (Heroic): 72 Elite *Type: Undead Abilities *'Inhibit Magic': Places a debuff on all players, which increases casting time by 50% per stack. Stacks up to 4 times for a total of +200% to cast time. The maximum level of stacking is related to the distance the player stands from the boss; it is possible to get the debuff before entering combat. All casters need to be at maximum range to minimise the effect of this debuff. *'Carnivorous Bite': Melee range bleed debuff. Applied when Shirrak pulls players towards him. *'Focus fire': Shirrak emotes "Shirrak the Dead Watcher focuses his energy". He places a beacon under one player, after 3-5 seconds the beacon will emit blast wave-like attacks for 1650 fire dmg each. Strategy Body pull him by running up to the plateau where he resides. Tank him in the middle of the plateau. Make sure you spread out well; groups should assign spots to stand before starting the fight. This is to prevent the debuff from stacking on casters, and also to permit players to be able to move away from Focus Fire without it hitting several group members. Keep dps high throughout the fight, so you won't have to worry about so many focused fire attack. Caster dps should use instant or channeled spells to avoid his debuff. Otherwise, they should stay at maximum range and possibly even run out of the debuff range periodically to let it drop. Another way that worked well for us is to use a warlock Felguard to tank the boss. The warlock was able to spam his pet heal while the healer kept the rest of the party up. We had a feral druid and a fury warrior for tons of melee DPS. The bleed effect was the hardest part to deal with. With the druid throwing a few HOTs before the fight started and some minor healing on the warlock tank it went very well with no deaths. Healing The debuff stacks more times depending on how close you are to him, so try to stay as far away from the boss as possible. The outer range for the debuff is about 45 yards and a priest's heals have a maximum range of 40 yards, so it is impossible to heal the tank without at least one application of the debuff. The key to healing during this boss is to stay beyond range of the debuff, only getting closer when you run in to heal the tank. After your heals, run back out of range. Don't bother with Greater Heals, even with only 1 debuff. Keep Renew on the tank and use Flash Heals (which are still painfully slow to cast). Fortunately, Shirrak doesn't do a lot of melee damage -- most healing will actually be on people caught in the beacons' fire AoEs. Ranged dps will close enough to you to heal as you can; melee dps should come to to for heals, or bandage. A secondary healer, especially one that can transition between dps and healing, helps a lot during this fight. Tank and melee DPS at top of stairs. Ranged DPS in the middle. Main Healer at the bottom back on the bridge OUT of healing range of the tank. Start the tank and all casters with a Shield before the fight, put a regen on the tank, then drink just before the fight starts to regen mana. Stay out of range of the debuff as much as possible and it will quickly drop. Watch the tank's damage intake and run in with a Heal Bomb followed by a max HoT, then run out to let the debuff drop. Drop HoTs on other party members on your way in/out. If your other DPS can do the job, even a feral druid with good healing gear can be valuable in this fight as a second healer. Simply stand in the middle between melee and ranged groups, using nothing but HOTs to get around the cast time debuff. If you get knocked, get repositioned asap. Totally solo-healable...and an absolute cakewalk if you have two classes along with HoTs A little addition: if the tank stands in the middle, and the healer hides on the right/left side, out of line of sight of the boss, the debuff still hits you, but stacks up only twice. At least it worked for us. DPS It is a great advantage in this fight to have at least some physical-based DPS, since the debuff will cripple casters. A hunter is ideal since they will remain mobile and not run the risk of attracting the boss' "focus" near the tank. Caster DPS should be at MAX range and possibly even running out of the debuff range periodically to let it drop, they can bandage or a get a heal if you can spare it then. An alternate Caster strategy is to simply chain-cast instant or channeled spells, disregarding the debuff. Keep in mind that caster DPS will be severely decreased for this fight, whatever strategy is undertaken. Melee DPS must run to the priest (out of range) to get heals. Heroic Mode The abilities are the same except the damage is increased. At the end of the fight his Carnivorous Bite can tick up to 2,500 damage every 3 seconds. A good strategy is to have the healers stand on opposite sides of the area to prevent getting double fire-balled while healing and have them use Power Word: Shield and Prayer of Mending liberally. As long as you pay attention to the flare/fireball area the encounter is simple. Loot requires zone-PvP buff External Links *AmpWoW Map Location - Strategy - Videos Category:Beholders Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Auchindoun